


Prince Leo of Nohr

by kaibagirl



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Roleplay, headcanons, literate roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaibagirl/pseuds/kaibagirl
Summary: This is the place I keep my headcanons and information for Leo. If you read this, I hope you find it at least a bit interesting :)
Kudos: 4





	Prince Leo of Nohr

  1. How do they feel about people shorter/taller than them?



He doesn’t care, but he does feel smug when he is the taller one. (Of course, the Nohrian royals are _giants_ , so he’s taller than most people.)

  1. What are they like on social media? (What’s their username, profile pic, etc.)



He has a profile picture of a tree. His username is probably @sorcerousprince and he mostly posts random facts and photography.

  1. Their sexuality?



Straight.

  1. Preferred weather?



Slightly colder weather, with a bit of rain drizzling. There are two reasons why: 1. It’s a perfect day to stay indoors and read, 2. He loves Nohr and that weather is the nicest it can get.

  1. What’s their sleeping schedule?



What’s _sleep_? But if he doesn’t get his full eight hours, he becomes “grouchy” ( ~~Elise calls him “grouchy pants”, I’m sure of it.~~ ).

  1. Favorite music?



I think he likes something like Apocalyptica, rock/metal mixed with classical instruments. Suits his hidden frustration _and_ his “properness”.

  1. How’s their cooking?



He's decent at it. He can survive.

  1. It’s movie night, what movie do they pick?



Something mind-bending or a mystery. Maybe Shutter Island?

  1. How would they hold up in a pillow war?



He would try but he sucks at it so he would give up and try to leave. (Cue him being tackled by his sisters.)

  1. What’s their sleeping position?



He sleeps on his right side, curled up slightly like a cat. His arm is usually under the pillow, supporting his head, or he unconsciously tosses the pillow aside and sleeps on his arm.

  1. Who do they go to for comfort?



Leo tries to get through it alone and hides it, but Niles and Odin always notice and coax it out of him, then comfort him.

  1. Something small that they enjoy?



A good book, a smile from his loved ones, a respectful nod, the smell of the air after rain.

  1. How do they feel about physical contact by others?



He never hugs first, but he hugs back if he loves the person or if the person is crying (he does it timidly though).

  1. What is enough to bring them to tears?



Remembering the pain his mother caused him.

  1. Biggest pet peeve?



Contemptible fools.

  1. How well do they take care of themselves?



He brushes his teeth at least twice a day, showers on time, combs his hair (and puts on his headband), but the bags under his eyes say enough about everything else.

  1. What’s something they like that may be surprising to others?



He secretly likes spending time with his family, despite his sarcastic remarks and groans. ~~Don’t tell them though..~~

  1. Do they consider others family?



Only the other Nohrian royals, Corrin, and Azura. You could say Odin and Niles are family too, but they’re more “friends”.

  1. Any bad habits that they have?



Hating himself in his head, if that makes sense. Overthinking.

  1. What’s their idea of a perfect vacation?



Leo likes being surrounded by books, and hates the beach because the books get wet/sandy. He most likely loves going to a little cottage surrounded by a forest, where it's quiet and he can read in peace.

  1. Do they get lost easily? Will they ask for directions if they are?



Leo doesn’t get lost easily. But if he _does_ somehow get lost, give him a few minutes and he will figure out where to go based on all the maps he memorized. He’s like a walking, talking GPS.

  1. The strangest thing they have ever seen?



The strangest thing Leo had ever seen was Corrin’s astounding optimism. It was truly impressive.

  1. How well do they accept advice?



It depends on the person, or how well Leo knows you. But usually, he takes any advice into consideration. He might not _take_ it, but he’ll definitely think about it.

  1. How much do they swear?



Leo only sometimes messes up and lets out a swear word. Usually his mouth is rather… clean.

  1. Do they like being in pictures?



No, Leo does not like being in pictures.

  1. Is there anything they’re bad at?



Leo is bad at staying calm when insolent/contemptible/regular fools speak like they’re superior. Or just, when they speak.

  1. What’s their morning schedule?



Leo wakes up, groans at the idea of getting up so early, showers, brushes his teeth, dresses, fixes his hair, etc. Then he drinks coffee, and sometimes eats breakfast.

  1. Any past injuries?



Leo has scars on his back, from his mother.

  1. Something that disgusts them?



Leo gets disgusted by lack of morals and common human decency. That’s one of the reasons he hates Iago and Hans.

o ~ O ~ o ~ O ~ o

  1. What instrument does your character play?



Leo can play the piano, as it was required for his lessons. He also plays the flute, but not as beautifully as Forrest does.

  1. When was the first time your character hurt someone on purpose?



The first time Leo hurt someone was when he was little. One of his (now dead) siblings was about to attack him (neither Camilla nor his mother was there to protect him), so he used his Fire tome on the sibling. He had nightmares for a while but he's over it now.

  1. What's your character's happiest memory?



Leo's happiest memory is getting Forrest.

  1. What is your muse's biggest long term goal?



Well, making Nohr a better place to live (which is why Brynhildr is perfect for him). Maybe living a happy life? But all people wish to be happy...I think he seeks love most of all (which, again, most people want but be nice to me :/ )

1\. What does your muse do on a rainy day?

Leo makes a pot of tea for himself (or coffee, honestly), and sits in the library to read. Unfortunately, because it does rain frequently in Nohr, he can’t do this for _every_ rainy day, the reason being “princely duties” or something.

2\. What is your muse’s handwriting like? Is it neat? Sloppy? Fancy?

Leo's handwriting either has no slant, or slants to the left. He holds the quill/pen/whatever with his right hand. He has average sized writing-not big nor small. His handwriting is pointed/sharp, and usually joined up. His letters (especially e and L) have narrow loops. The dot on his i's are centered, and the cross on his T's are long.

3\. Does your muse prefer coffee or tea?

....coffee, but he doesn't mind drinking tea.

4\. What is your muse’s smile like? Do they smile often? 

Leo mostly smirks. A handful of people make him smile genuinely.

5\. Does your muse like daytime or nighttime more?

Leo prefers nighttime, because of the general feel. (Also, he's always tired during the day. Sudden energy during the night, but that happens to most of us.)

6\. Does your muse have good table manners? How do they feel about bad table manners?

Leo has good table manners, knows exactly which ~~fancy~~ silverware to use when, and isn’t a messy eater. He gets disgusted by bad table manners.

7\. Does your muse sing well? Regardless of whether they sing well or not, do they enjoy singing?

Leo can sing pretty decently, and knows quite a few nursery rhymes that he learned while taking care of Elise. He sort of likes singing, if he has time and if he's alone.

8\. What is your muse’s opinion about flower crowns?

Leo loves flower crowns, but that's a secret. He and Elise used to always make them, so they remind him of her.

o ~ O ~ o ~ O ~ o

Headcanon that Xander gave Leo piggyback rides?

How does your muse feel about crocs? Leo feels as if they are unbecoming of his station...but wow they're comfortable. You'll never see him wearing them, but rest assured..he has a pair.

Headcanon that Leo once disarmed Xander in a duel when he was little. But the onlookers whispered that Xander was going easy on his little brother. Leo "politely" left Xander standing in the courtyard, because he (Leo) was upset by the servants' words. He can never, after all, be better than his perfect older brother.

Is your muse a cat person or a dog person?

Leo doesn't have a problem with dogs, but he prefers cats because they don't require walks. He's tired enough taking care of Hati, and he likes the idea of a little fur ball wandering around the castle, only needing a litter change and food. Another plus is purring- it's strangely calming.

Is your muse a morning person or more of a night owl?

Night owl. Leo hates the mornings, because reasons. The night air is very calming as well.

Does your muse think they're attractive?

It depends on the day for Leo. Some days he thinks he looks good, other days he avoids the mirror.

I have a headcanon that the Nohrian royals are all vain, so Leo would definitely worry about his appearance. All his clothes have like a,, "dark aesthetic". Also ~~his hair is usually soft and silky and smooth ahah~~

Another headcanon- Leo writes a bunch of love poems for the person he loves.

He stays up late writing sappy love poems then burns them because it's "unbecoming of him, a prince, to do such a thing" and "it's more befitting of a school boy".

One more headcanon: he sends anonymous flowers to the person he loves.

Leo is shown to be canonically "smooth" with flirting (just like his son ahah). However, that's only when he accepts that he's not a monster for feeling the way he does. He constantly worries he'll have concubines, like his father, instead if being faithful to his significant other. (Even though he's loyal and would never do such a thing)

How does your muse react to hugs?

Leo will tense up when he gets a hug, but will endure it for the sake of the hugger (Camilla, Elise, and Corrin are heavily implied here).

Is your muse a good liar?

Leo is an amazing liar. His face turns as cold as the Nobles in court, every hint of emotion snuffed out. As Camilla said, The Nohrian Royal Court requires you to lie, or you're dead.

Where does your muse feel safe?

Leo feels safe in a place far away from people, except for his siblings and one other person ahah, he loves them For example, a house in the forest, or on the mountain. Nature always soothes him.

How does your muse feel about fluffy pajama onesies?

They're so juvenile. Leo prefers normal pajamas, preferably silk, although cotton is fine.

Leo is an INTJ, Which means that one of his pet peeves are,,,salespeople. Hear me out.

INTJs are almost immune to emotional manipulation (at least, they try to be) and have zero tolerance for bullsh*t.

If your muse would give their life up for anyone whether it be male or female who would it be

Leo would give up his life for his significant other. If he didn't have one, he would die for any of his siblings.

Headcanon that Leo loves hearing Xander laugh, (because it's so rare).

What's your muse's favorite cookie?

While Leo doesn't really like sweets in general, he does like dark chocolate cookies filled with bits of raspberry. He also loves it when the cookie is crispy.

ahem,,, Headcanon that Leo has a detailed notebook that he fills with information about plants and flowers. There are even drawings in there.

Leo’s horse’s name: Hati. But this would work better if Xander chooses to name his horse “Skoll”. Why? Hati means, “the one who hates”, and Skoll means, “the one who mocks”. Hati chases the sun and Skoll chases the moon.

In Egyptian, “hati” means the physical heart. In old Norse, it means, “hater” or “despiser”.

How does your muse feel about storms? Are they afraid of them, or do they calm them?

Leo used to be scared of storms, as a small child. As he got older, he heard "hopeful" stories about storms from his siblings, and then he was less scared. Later, he learned the science behind storms. As an adult, he finds storms very calming. The rain is nice to hear. If there's thunder, he feels it pounding in his chest. It's a lovely feeling.

Headcanon that Leo's love of coffee came from idolizing Xander, when he was younger. When he was little, he made discreet faces of disgust when Xander wasn't looking, after taking a sip of coffee. After drinking the bitter drink for years, he had actually grown to like the taste.

He found out that Kamui wasn't his biological brother at the age of 14. He was angry at Xander and Camilla for keeping it from him and Kamui. Despite that, he breathed not even a word to Kamui about it.

___

Leo’s mother didn’t love him, so he turned to Garon. They, according to his support with Elise, had a great relationship- Garon gave him piggyback rides when he was little. And then, Garon turned evil, so Leo turned to Xander in search of a parental figure. But Xander turned out to be a competitor, so Leo turned to Camilla. And Camilla *was* Leo’s mother figure, and she was a good one. But then Corrin came along, and Camilla’s attentions were turned to Corrin. This led Leo to begin to despise Corrin a bit, which is why he was so aggressive in their supports. Finally, Elise was born. She was a little ray of sunshine- and Leo decided to become the best big brother to her he could.

Family means everything to Leo- it’s what he desires most. To prevent his family from breaking apart, he pushed his hatred for Corrin and Xander down. This causes him to act passive-aggressively towards them, because the hatred is still there. It’s just very carefully controlled by Leo.


End file.
